Chase's Disappearance
by AspenLee
Summary: When Chase wakes up during a robbery and foils the criminals plans, what will he do? Will he escape or be met with more challenges?
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to start by saying, "Hi". I'm new to the website but have been wanting to share my stories with everyone. I am in love with the show Lab Rats on Disney XD and have decided to make my first fan fiction on that. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**P.O.V. = Point Of View**

* * *

**No P.O.V **

The lab was silent at night. The lights in Adam, Bree, and Chase's capsules were dimmed and darkness filled the remaining parts of the room. Everyone was sound asleep, except for the unknown visitor upstairs. Davenport's super security system doesn't seem to help as much as he thinks.

The person was wearing a mask, wandering through the house. Davenport, Tasha, and Leo were fast asleep in happy dreams while the masked figure stole the most valuable items in the house. As he wandered down the hallway, he approached an elevator. Making sure not to wake anyone, he pressed the down button. He arrived in the entrance of the lab. He stepped in and opened the second door to see the giant cyber desk, the huge computers, and the three teenagers standing in tall glass cylinders. He only cared for the technology. The masked criminal struck the gold mine. He quickly grabbed all the gadgets he could find. He came to a pause when he heard yawning behind him. As he turned he saw Chase stretching and realized he was in trouble.

"Hey! Who are...?" Chase began before being grabbed.

Chase struggled against the man and felt exhausted from getting no sleep. Soon the man had Chase pinned to the ground. He slammed Chase's head into the ground causing him to go unconscious. The man then left with the bag of valuables and Chase.

* * *

**Bree P.O.V**

I woke up normally. I hear Adam arguing with Leo about something stupid, pretend I don't hear it for 10 minutes, but then can't take it anymore and go upstairs. As I stepped out of my capsule I noticed Chase wasn't there, or in the room.

_ 'He must be in the kitchen'_ I wondered.

I stumbled into the elevator and went to the kitchen. I realized Chase wasn't there, only Tasha and Davenport.

"Hey Bree. Need something?" Davenport asked.

It took me a moment to answer, "Have you seen Chase?"

They both gave me weird looks. "He's not in the lab?" Tasha questioned.

I shook my head worried. They both instantly ran to the lab, breaking up whatever was left of Adam and Leo's argument. I think it was about Peanut butter? I'm not sure. Mr. Davenport did some techy thing on his cyber desk and then gave us a worried look.

"I think Chase was taken."

* * *

**What do you think about it so far? I will accept any help sent. It's my first story so and feedback will be helpful. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two! I'm still learning how to use the website but I think I'll figure it out. Also thank you for all the great feedback. I'm glad to know that people enjoy my writing. Some question I came across were about how the man got in the house. Eddy, the security system, didn't set off any alarms when the man entered. He just wasn't paying any attention.**

* * *

**Adam P.O.V.**

"What do you mean taken!" Bree screamed at Mr. Davenport.

I looked over to Mr. Davenport waiting for him to respond but he didn't. He just looked at his desk thingy like a little boy who lost his puppy. Hey that happened to me! I miss Sparky.

"Why don't you just track his chip? I though you could do that." I said as everyone gave me shocked faces.

"That's not a bad idea. Nice job Adam!" Mr. Davenport Praised me.

I don't get why they always say that. Usually they just ignore me anyways.

* * *

**Davenport P.O.V**

After a few minutes of searching I had found Chase's Signal. It was located in a warehouse in the middle of a desert. I pulled up his stats for everyone to see. He appeared to be fine physically so far, just a bit thirsty and hungry. I just hope he's okay.

* * *

**Chase P.O.V.**

I woke up with my hands tied behind my back and tape on my mouth. I was locked in a dirty room.

_If only I had just stayed in my capsule!_

I tried to get up but failed miserably not realizing I was tied to a pipe. The door had no window so I couldn't see out and the room was dark. As I tried to break free of the tape the door handle turned. The man with the mask came through, only he wasn't wearing his mask. He came up to me and said, "If only I had known sooner, I would've taken the other two with you."

He kicked me in the stomach and let me out of my restraints. The door was locked and I was unsure of where I was.

"Show me your abilities," The man demanded

_He knows?_

* * *

**Bree P.O.V.**

Before I could ask questions Mr. Davenport rushed me and Adam into our capsules to get on a rescue mission. Had he gone mad? We haven't trained for this. We've never been on a mission without Chase. How would we survive without a mission leader, someone to give us directions, and someone to push us to get done faster and quieter. After we changed into our mission suits I brought all the reasons up on why we can't go. The logic made sense to Mr. Davenport after several minutes of thinking. He motioned all of us to follow him. We were led up to the roof of the house where Mr. Davenports Helicopter was kept.

He seemed extremely happy to be able to use it. We all hopped in.

"Chase isn't too far from here, just over a couple mountains. He's in a ware house so keep your eyes peeled. I'm picking up the coordinates now." Mr. Davenport told us.

We all buckled up seat belts and stared over the edge of the helicopter searching for the possible warehouse. Suddenly we heard a voice on the screen with the coordinates, it was laughing. Every turned to face the screen only to be met with the face of Douglas.

"Hello Donnie! Are you looking for Chase? Well you can't have him!" Douglas laughed evilly.

Mr. Davenport was stunned, "Douglas do you know how much trouble your putting everyone in!"

Douglas responded, "Oh no are you worried? You shouldn't be, I'll take great care of Chasey"

"Hey! That's my nickname for Chase!" Adam screamed at the screen too late.

This is not panning out very well. Mr. Davenport quickly turned around the helicopter in frustration and sped to back to the lab. No one dared to interrupt the silence filling the air. Once we arrived in the lab, Mr. Davenport spoke, "If Douglas has Chase then we need to be extra careful. But that also means that we will lose all access with Chase very soon.

We all looked down at our shoes with disappointment.

* * *

**Chase P.O.V.**

"What abilities? I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Oh don't play dumb! I know you're bionic. Right after I grabbed you your father, Douglas, called me and seemed to know that I took you. He is offering me a large sum of money to keep you here until he gets you. But that doesn't mean I get to have some fun first. Show… me… the… bionics…." The man responded.

Knowing that I couldn't lie anymore, I decided to show off one of my abilities to avoid any damage. I slowly activated my force field. As I was keeping it up, I realized I could escape using my bionics now. I glanced at the man who was astonished by my force field and then at the door. If I could use my Molecular Kinesis to slam him against the wall I would have about 20 seconds to escape. I am faster than the average human so I could outrun him.

While the man was distracted, I disabled my force field and threw him against the wall. I ran out the door and around some corners. I saw the front door only to see Douglas on the other side.

"So I see this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Douglas said disappointed.

I stood silent for a few moments. I saw Marcus right next to Douglas and some weird person on the other side. Douglas lunged at me before I could comprehend what was going on.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I've decided to post a second update today because I have a lot of time on my hands right now. So here it is!**

* * *

**Davenport P.O.V.**

I've been searching for hours and still have no track of Chase. Once we got home I couldn't read anything off him. He had no stats, he had no activity. Then his GPS signal dropped off the grid. Douglas has him. I haven't told anyone yet, I can't have the entire house worrying.

"Hey Big D, do you have a blow torch I can borrow?" Leo came bursting into the lab asking.

_A blow torch?_

"A blow torch? Why do you want a blow torch?" I asked.

"Well you see," He began talking extremely fast, "Adam was messing with the fridge and then the door broke off. Then he tried to use his heat vision to weld the hinges back on but for some reason it wouldn't work. So I came here to ask for a blow torch and then you asked why and now we're here."

"Wait Adam couldn't use his heat vision?" I asked, not caring about the fridge door.

Leo nodded.

"This means Douglas has access to Adam and Bree too. He must've hacked into my computers through Chase." I said.

As I turned to Leo he seemed terrified.

_Did I just spill everything I wanted to keep from them?_

"Douglas has Chase?" Leo asked.

_I guess I did_

"Yes but I'm working on a way to rescue him. I need you to get Adam and Bree down here so I can fix their chips and stop Douglas from getting them like he got Chase.

* * *

**Chase P.O.V.**

I'm awake. I know I'm awake. I gently open my eyes but get blinded by the lights shining above me. I try to block the light with my hands but they were strapped down. I was lying on a metal lab table. Footsteps begin on the other side of the room. Aproximatley 15 feet away.

Douglas's voice broke the silence, "Oh Chase. I haven't seen you in while. I bet you're wondering why you're here."

I didn't respond. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Fine, ignore me. It doesn't change what's going to happen. You either choose to be forced into this game, or to be my willing partner."

"Who was that other guy with you? Isn't he you're partner?" I asked not really caring.

"Oh he's just another one of Marcus. His name is Cody. He's here to help me get you."

I suddenly didn't have enough strength to continue talking. Instead I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Douglas P.O.V.**

I gave Cody the signal to put Chase to sleep. No one would see this coming. It all starts with trust. Signals were sent to Chase's chip, coordinates, directions, and commands, anything I needed. It was almost perfect. Once I have Adam and Bree I'll be unstoppable. Donald had already fell for his trap. He thinks Adam and Bree were safe? Not a chance. Then adding the other two. Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, and Cody. The perfect team.

"Get ready guys. I think were ready."

* * *

**Davenport P.O.V.**

It didn't take long to fix Adam and Bree's chips. They were good as new. I was confused on how easy that was. I have no time to think, I need to find Chase. As I was began to enter the elevator to the lab I heard the front door open. I made a quick U-turns to see who it was. I was surprised to see Chase.

"CHASE! YOU'RE BACK!" I screamed as I ran to hug my youngest son. He seemed a bit beaten up but I'm sure he's fine.

"Yeah I'm back. Where's everyone else?"

"Someone around the house. Everyone get down here! Chase is back!" I shouted across the house.

That's when chaos happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about the spelling errors in the last chapter. I uploaded the wrong file. But from now on all my chapters will be fine.**

**Bree P.O.V.**

When we heard what Mr. Davenport had said, everyone ran towards his voice. We all met in the living room. Adam ran to hug Chase only to be stopped when Chase threw him against the wall.

I looked straight into his eyes ready to slap him until I saw they were a bright red. This wasn't Chase. I speed to Adam and helped him up.

"Mr. Davenport something's wrong with Chase. It's not him!" I yelled.

"I know! Once I called you guys down he started throwing things at me! You two need to grab him. If we get him in his capsule I can lock him in there and see what's wrong," He said while Chase was headed towards us.

Adam and I follow our orders. I ran in circles around Chase while his eyes followed.

"You can't trick me! I'm not stupid remember!" Chase mocked.

His super smarts can't save him all the time. Chase engaged his force field then hurled it at me. I was slammed against the kitchen cabinets. Adam attempted to use his heat vision to wound Chase enough so he could grabbed him, but Chase had beaten him to it. A giant Statue was headed Adam's way. He was able to dodge most of things Chase threw but not this one. The statues hit Adam in the head causing him to go unconscious.

"Chase!" I yelled while picking myself off the ground, "You need to calm down. We're your family. All we are trying to do is help you."

I slowly began walking his direction.

"No you're not my family! You're not here to help me! You want to hurt me and my REAL family! I'm not going to let you get away with it. Not this time," He said.

We are his family. Why does he believe otherwise? Before I could say anything else Chase picked up the glass coffee table with his molecular kinesis.

While he was preparing to throw it, Leo came up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

**Leo P.O.V.**

I did not think I could do that. I guess Chase wasn't paying attention. WHO'S THE HERO NOW! BAM!

Bree came running over. She grabbed Chase and speed him down to the lab before he could get up. By the time everyone got there he was in his capsule banging on the door. Adam was beginning to wake back up which ment we would need to explain everything.

"Everyone needs to sit down and relax. I know what has happened is confusing but I'll get to the bottom of this. I want you all to go upstairs while I talk to Chase."

"But Big D, we want to help! I can't leave my brother like this!" I whined.

"No buts. Everyone upstairs. Now." He said to us sternly.

Adam went first, then Bree, then me. We all headed to the couch where we awaited to hear about Chase.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

Once everyone left I sat myself in front of Chase's capsule.

"Chase, do you remember who I am?" I asked calmly

"Yes. You're the guy that tried to kill me."

_He's forgotten everything_

"Let's start with something simple. Who is your 'Family'?"

"I didn't think you'd forget. Don't you remember Douglas? You're brother? He's my father, Marcus and Cody are my brothers. And you people keep attacking us!" He yelled

"Chase you have it all wrong. WE'RE your family. I'm your father. Adam, Bree, and Leo are you siblings. This is your home." I reassured him.

He gave me a look and then sat down on the floor, turning away from me.

_How is this possible? How am I supposed to fix this?_

I walked out of the lab and turned off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story! I realized after I typed that last entry that it is a bit similar to the Hunger Games. But that is not where I instead to have this story go. Also I have decided to add my detail into my stories so I might be posting one every day or every other day. **

**Adam P.O.V.**

It felt like we had been waiting for forever. Mr. Davenport sent us upstairs while he talked to Chase but I want to know what's going on. Why did my little brother just attack us? Why did he say we weren't his family? Those questions remain in my head while I blankly stare at the T.V. screen waiting for the right time to laugh.

Everyone hoped onto their feet once we hear Mr. Davenport walking into the living room. Leo had abandoned his meal. Oooooo food. And Bree had dropped her phone. We all crowded around Mr. Davenport shouting out questions.

"Big D! Did you fix Chase?!"

"Can we see him now? PLEASE?"

"Why did you send us up here?"

"Give me my pretzel!" I shouted

Every looked at me confused, "What? I thought we were shouting random questions."

All attention was back to Mr. Davenport.

Before anyone could ask another question, he said, "Chase is not Chase. He thinks Douglas is his father and that Marcus and some guy named Cody are his brothers. I'm not sure who Cody is or how Douglas did this, but I'm going to need you two to find out."

"Here that? Looks like Mission Specialist Dooley just became Mission _Leader_ Dooley!" Leo exclaimed happily.

"Uh no. No offence but you can't throw a banana more than 2 feet," Bree said while laughing.

Leo threw his arms up to his chest and pouted out of the room.

"Guys this is serious! You two are going to need to train a lot harder so we can get to Douglas and figure out how to fix Chase. In the meantime, everyone stay away from him."

Everyone nodded to show we understood. Mr. Davenport then walked back to the lab. I'm assuming it's to talk to Chase. Then everyone returned to what they were doing before. Back to the couch, staring at a T.V. screen.

**Chase P.O.V.**

It was stupid that I was trapped in this glass container. They were treating me like an animal. I have to find a way out of here before it's to late.

I stood up and punched the glass. My fist returned with shards of glass in it. Dad was right, the update on my chip did make me stronger. I stepped out of the terror box that I was locked in and headed for the computers. It's time to get what I needed. My flash drive was injected into the computer and all Donald's information was being downloaded. A flash of happiness went through my body, and for a slight second I felt like what I was doing was wrong. But it faded away in a matter of seconds.

"Chase! What are you doing? How'd you get out?" Donald screamed as he entered the room.

I didn't even hear the door open, which is weird because I have super sensitive hearing. I decided not to answer. I looked at him and then the computer. A tense stare down took place for about 2 minutes until he finally made a move. He had grabbed some type of pen and came running in my direction. Yeah like a pen will do him so much good. I used my force field and blocked his attack. I grabbed the flash drive after it finished downloading the information and began running upstairs. Once I got to the living room I was met with the three people that fought me earlier.

"Guys! Get him!" I heard Donald call out.

"Too late!" I mocked as I super sped out the door and down the street. Little did they know I have all three abilities now. Speed, smarts, and strength. Nothing could beat me. I sped to my house to deliver the flash drive.

**Douglas P.O.V.**

He's almost here. I knew this would work. Chase came bursting through the doors carrying the flash drive. He walked over nonchalantly and handed it to me, "Here you go. It was easier than we thought."

I gave my true son a good laugh and hugged him in gratitude, "Great job Chase. You did better than I expected. You truly are the superior to Adam and Bree."

I plugged the drive into the computer and placed the files where they needed to be.

"Dad, will I need to do anything else?" Chase asked.

"Oh son, you are our best weapon. When we have you three fight Adam and Bree, you'll be sure to win. Then they'll be on our side and we can get rid of Donald once and for all."

Everyone began laughing as they thought of what was to come. Get ready Donnie, you'll be ruined by next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really appreciate all the support you guys are giving me! I love that everyone enjoys my story and I will try to update as often as possible. I probably won't update tomorrow because I have a busy day but I'll try.**

**Bree P.O.V.**

"What just happened? Why did Chase just use super speed? I thought he only had super smarts!" I shouted furiously.

It was hard to realize I was no longer the fastest human on earth. I was now one of the two most fastest, not counting Marcus because he's a robot basically. My glare attacked Mr. Davenport who was shocked himself at what he just witnessed.

"Chase can't have speed, strength, and smarts." He murmured.

"Wait strength? He has that too? Oh come on! Why can't he just take Bree's ability and leave mine alone?!" Adam shouted.

"Yes Adam he does. I had him locked in his capsule but when I came back the door was shattered and glass was everywhere. And his fist had blood remaining to prove it was him. That glass is the most indestructible glass in the world, only you could break it."

"Well what are we going to do?" I finally asked.

"Train. We know Chase will be back. Douglas has control of him and I know he is planning something. Let's get work."

With that everyone headed to the lab to begin training. We would soon be able to save my little brother.

**Chase P.O.V.**

I had been anxiously waiting for my next mission. I wanted to help my dad as much as possible. He had locked me in my room to keep me 'Safe' according to him. I can't break out anyway. The room blocks the signals from my chip, I have no bionics in here.

He says it's too dangerous now that they know I have all three bionics. But I don't understand. He never comes in anymore, only Marcus or Cody. Maybe there's something going on that I don't know about.

"Hey Chase here's your dinner." Cody said as he walked unlocked the door and entered.

"Cody! Can I talked to you?" I pleaded.

He nodded. I needed to figure out what was going on. Cody sat down next to me on the bed that I had occupied for the last week.

"Is there something I don't know? Are you guys planning something?" I asked.

Cody stared at me for a while, "I can't tell you. I only know a little. I've been cut out of the plan."

"What plan? See they won't tell you either. Just tell me and we can figure out what to do. Together."

He got up from the bed and walked back and forth across the floor. He seemed to be contemplating whether to tell me or not.

"Alright I'll tell you. The truth is, Douglas isn't your father.

**Cody P.O.V.**

Once those words left my mouth, I could see the look of disbelief in Chase's eyes.

"What do you mean he's not my father? Of course he is." He said, not wanting to believe me.

"It's true. He stole you from Donald. He had been using you, and me for that matter, to get back at him. I had been wanting to tell you. We need to get out of here before they find out you know."

"What will happen if they find out? I'm so confused."

I responded, "They'll wipe your memory, I'll explain later just follow me, their almost done in the lab."

I led Chase out the door, through the hallway, and outside. We were good so far.

"Chase, can you super speed us to Donald's house?" I asked Chase.

I could see he was messed up, not comprehending what I had said or what we were doing but he did what I asked. When we arrived in the lawn of the millionaire's mansion, we ran to the door. Luckily it was open.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

I watched as Adam and Bree finished their training. Adam pounded the virtual ninja into the wall while Bree used one guy as a bat. It still wasn't the same. As they both exited the training simulator, Bree obviously looked worried.

"Guys, it's okay. Just do as I planned." I comforted

We all slowly stumbled upstairs. I knew how hard this would be for them. Once we get Chase back I've decided to take them out of school. It was safer then. Less problems, they never left the house.

"Chase!" I heard Bree cheer.

I looked up from my gaze to see Chase siting on the floor unsure of what was happening and a boy sitting next to him. He was trying to get Chase to talk to him.

"Chase? Chase can you hear me? It's Cody. I know you're scared but you're going to be okay." He said.

I ran over to him and asked, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!"

Cody explained to me, "I'm Cody, Douglas has told me I'm his other son. Douglas is planning to do something with Chase but I can't let him. He and I are in the same position. I'm not even sure Cody is my real name. We broke out but when I told Chase Douglas wasn't his father, then he turned to this. He doesn't believe anything in his life is real anymore. Then he stopped talking."

I signaled for Adam and Bree to talk Chase to the lab while I brought down Cody. Once we got to the bottom floor of the house, I placed Chase in his capsule.

"Is he okay?" Bree asked.

"I checked his stats through the computer. He had a break down in his mind. He doesn't know what's right or wrong, true or fake. He's shut out the world. He probably can't even hear us right now."

Leo came out of the elevator shouting, "HELP! CRAZY PERSON IN THE HOUSE!"


	7. AN

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but the next chapter will be my best! Last time I updated was Friday, and on Saturday I had to study with a friend all day, on Sunday I needed to take a break, and yesterday I started writing! I usually write my chapters a day ahead and finish them the next day if I didn't finish the day before, but when I went on Microsoft word I couldn't edit my chapter. I had a trial version because I have a new computer but my dad already bought the real version. I'm waiting for him to put it in so I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Once again sorry the delay. I'll make the next chapter worth the wait! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter! I hope you like it, I put a lot of effort and detail in to this chapter since I had you guys waiting for so long. Feel free to PM me ideas or tell me how you want to story to go! You can leave them in the review or PM me. If you send me a PM of a request in the story, make sure to make the subject the name of the story and the chapter you just read so I can keep them organized. I'm going to start another fan-fiction on Big Time Rush. You can send stuff in on that one too . I got Microsoft fixed so I'm back to updating!**

**Chase P.O.V.**

This can't be happening. I've just been told that everything I knew about my life was lie. That everything that was wrong is right. I just can't take it anymore. I looked over to see Donald saying something to everyone but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't stand to hear anyone else's voice besides my own. I don't want anyone to alter my thoughts anymore.

I turned to see Leo running into the room screaming something. I'm not sure what he said but everyone looked shocked. Even Cody. By looks of their face I knew what was happening. It had to have been Douglas or Marcus. I don't know what I should call him, Douglas or Dad. I instantly stood up and ran to behind the capsules in the back. Douglas must be mad that we escaped. I'm dead!

**Bree P.O.V.**

When Chase ran behind our capsules I saw nothing but fear in his eyes. We all knew who was upstairs. We just didn't want to believe it. The crazy man was either Douglas or Marcus. Or both.

"Guys, get in your capsules. Time for a home mission." Mr. Davenport said quickly.

Adam and I reluctantly did so. We were not excited to fight our so called "Father". Adam was the first to enter his capsule. He turned his body to face the three faces of Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Cody.

I was next. Chase was right behind my capsule quaking in fear. I had never felt worse in my life. My little brother was on the floor right in front of me broken to pieces, and I couldn't help. I could feel water piercing my eyes, but I wouldn't let a drop fall, not in this moment. I needed to be strong, not just for myself but for Chase.

My train of thought was broken when Leo pushed me into my capsule and the door shut. I was Furious! Why would he do that?! Don't come in between a girl and her space!

The lights in our capsules went out and we were put in our mission suits. Coming out of our capsules, I got another glimpse of Chase. Cody was now sitting beside him. At least someone is able to help him. Adam and I walked shoulder to shoulder towards Mr. Davenport.

"Here take theses." Mr. Davenport gave us our ear pieces. "I'll be watching through my security cameras and talking to you through your ear pieces. Good Luck." 

"Wait, no mission plan? We're going in blind?" I asked in a hushed voice.

I was scared out of my mind. With what Douglas did to Chase, anything could happen.

"I'm not sure what to do. We just need to fight him. Get him down and trap him. We know we need to save Chase, let that be your fight. Remember Chase and beat Douglas."

With that, Adam and I were out the door. We stepped into the elevator and then felt the jolt as the elevator went up. I was going to kill Douglas. He had ruined my family and there was nothing else I wanted more than that wonderful loving family back together.

"How are we going to do this?" Adam mumbled.

"I'm not sure. We just need to try and do what Mr. Davenport said. I mean when Chase came back the first time we were able to get him. We can do this Adam." I comforted him.

He simply nodded his head and we returned to waiting. I began to hear someone yelling. I was sure it was Douglas. The higher we got, the more distinct the yelling became. The doors finally opened and we rushed towards the kitchen. Adam and I hid behind the wall entering the kitchen. Not only Douglas, but Marcus were in view.

"Where are they!?" Douglas screamed.

"They're probably in their lab! Why won't you just go down there?" Marcus screamed back.

"Because! Chase wouldn't just wander down there. They don't know he's here yet, according to Leo."

_Oh yes we do_

_**Guys! Hurry up! We need to get him! **_Mr. Davenport said through our ear pieces.

_No duh! I thought we came up here to get some ice-cream!_

Although I was annoyed by the situation, I snapped back into mission mode.

"Adam I have a plan," I whispered.

I whispered the plan into his ear and he nodded his head. I ran back to the elevator. There was a small but reasonably sized air vent. I slowly unscrewed the vent and set it on the ground. I wiggled through the vent following all the twists and turns. Through the entire course of time, I continued thinking how big this house was. What if I go the wrong way? Luckily I didn't get that far. I landed right above the two arguing men named Douglas and Marcus.

Adam was peeking out the side of the wall. Once I gave the signal, Adam shot his heat vision all over the room from behind the wall. He hit the wall first, then the T.V., then the table. He broke everything his eyes looked at. Then I used to my vocal manipulation to sound like Mr. Davenport.

"Douglas!" I said, "Do not understand the term 'trespassing'?"

"What? Where are you? What where those lasers?" He shouted, very confused.

"My new security system. If you don't leave the premises, then you'll be dead within the next minute. Chase is back with his family safe and sound. You can't hurt him anymore."

I could see Douglas was upset about this. His face turned red then back to the right color. He began to smile which made me begin to feel uneasy. Douglas looked up and Marcus shot something at the vent. I came falling onto the floor and Adam ran out to me. Both Douglas and Marcus simultaneously laughed. We stared up at the two. Adam looked like he wanted to punch a submarine.

"Look who came to the rescue," Marcus mocked us as he walked closer and closer.

"Go away Marcus! Or you'll be sorry!" I screamed at him, afraid for my life.

He just chuckled and shot something at us from his hands. I jumped up and super sped Adam down to the lab. We need help fast.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

They can't come back yet! They're not done! Adam and Bree appeared in front of me within seconds.

"Guys! You need to get-" I was cut off by Douglas appearing with Marcus trailing behind him.

I stepped in front of Adam and Bree.

"Oh Donnie," I cringed as he said his stupid nickname for me, "You don't understand. If you don't hand over Chase, you will be sorry"

"You're not going anywhere near him Douglas."

"I warned you."

Douglas pulled out a remote and before I could grab it, he pointed it at Adam and Bree. He pressed a button and out came some type of light. Once the light reached their bodies, they fell to the floor. They looked lifeless.

"What did you do!?" I ran down to my two kids.

He's gone too far. I walked up to Douglas and slapped him in the face. He snapped his head back into formation and chuckled.

"Are you going to hand him over now or am I going to have to make him come to me."

"Never. He will never come to you, even if you tried." I responded.

I heard someone stepping up behind me. It was Cody. He was coming to help.

"Oh my own creation is coming to help the REAL bad guy. Not a wise decision." Douglas pointed the remote at Cody. As he pressed the button I watched another limp body fall to the dirty ground. Douglas was actually WINNING. I still can't let him have Chase.

I began to have a stare down with Douglas. He continued saying how I would regret it if I didn't simply hand Chase over. Everything he said was meaningless. I wasn't doing what he said, whether he wants it or not. After a while I suppose he got bored of staring and grabbed his remote again. I was prepared. I turned behind me to check on Chase. He was hidden even closer to the corner of the wall. When I turned back Douglas was GONE.

"What…? Where…." I stood in the lab confused and mumbling questions I had no answers to.

I bent down to Adam and Bree and checked the pulses along with Cody. I found Adam and Bree's but not Cody's. How was I going to explain this to Chase? Chase…

I turned around once more to check on Chase, but he was passed out on the floor. My feet started running before I even thought about what to do. All these kids, lying on the floor of my basement. And I have no idea what just happened. His pulse was there but very lite. Douglas had to have done this. What was he planning this time? To kill them? That's what it seemed like.

**Leo P.O.V.**

I ran behind the lab door about 10 minutes ago, watching the whole thing break out. I couldn't get in the way of something like that. However, I did see everything.

"Big D? Do you need help? I'll do anything." I said solemnly.

He simply nodded and instructed me to grab him some ice. I ran up stairs and retrieved a bucket. The fridge poured out the ice and I brought it back down to the lab. Big D had Adam, Bree, and Chase laying on a giant table. He had it stored for parties but brought it out. They all had wired hooked to them and stuff on the computers. I stood still in the doorway waiting for him to notice me. After a while he saw me and took the ice from my hands. He had put them in bags and placed them on Adam and Bree's wounds. I just hope they survive.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back! Sorry about how long I waited for this update. I had a huge writer's block. I have to say, I've been listening to some songs that have influenced my writing and made me look at a whole new form of communication and style. I hope to see these changes in my chapters gradually.**

**Chase P.O.V.**

When I awake I find myself in a lab. My eyes are hazy and I can hardly make out anything in my field of vision. Lying next to me are two bodies from what I can tell. I gingerly touched the surface of their skin but no one responded. There are wires all over me. Where was I?

I ripped the wires from my flesh which caused some type of alarm to go off. The high pitched sound burned my ears. I fell to the ground clutching my head. I can feel my head throbbing and the sweat dripping from my forehead. My eyes were forced closed as I tried to concentrate on something else. Maybe if I did it wouldn't make the sound hurt as bad. I was wrong, concentrating made everything worse. By this time I was panicking. I needed air and away from this sound. Instead I found myself continuing to sit on the ground.

Right when I was about to jump out of my skin the alarm stopped. I was pressing so hard on my temple I thought it would explode. I jumped when a hand touched my back. I looked up to see a man with black hair staring at me.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

When I heard the alarms in the lab I ran down as quickly as possible. That meant that either one of them were taken, or just took off their wires. I pressed the elevator buttons and sped downstairs. Once I reached the doorway to the lab I was relieved to see all three of them in the room, but the relief quickly faded when I realized Chase was on the ground holding his head. His bionic hearing can't take this alarm!

I went over to my cyber desk and disabled the alarm. My legs carried me over to Chase. I bent down and touched him in attempt to help him up but was pushed back when he snapped his head up and looked at me in confusion. His eyes were red and he was squinting. I took out a pencil from my pocket and held it up in front of his face, waving it back and forth. He lost contact with it a few times which indicated his sight was altered. This was a quick fix. I hopped into my computer and accessed Chase's information. His chip was damaged, his memory was gone, Spike was practically dead, there was nothing left but broken scraps of metal. I almost felt hopeless until I remembered I am a brilliant scientist! With some simple coding I could fix his chip. It wouldn't take long.

_What if I didn't fix his chip? I could say it was impossible to fix, then rebuild my relationship with him. He would never know about the missions or Douglas or Marcus. He could live life as a normal teenage boy. We could all be a family. But then he could suffer from many disabilities. Having a broken piece of metal connected to his brain could ruin his bodily functions. Within a year he could not be able to walk. And I can't take it out, the veins and muscle that has formed and grown around the chip would be damaged which would leave him brain dead. I guess I'll need to fix his chip._

I had finally broke out of thought to find Chase staring at me. He was still trying to make out my face. Adam and Bree were still lying on the table and the room was silent. I still had Cody laying on the counter. Being an android, I wasn't sure if I could fix him. But how was I sure if he was an android. Douglas can lie about anything.

Chase looked dumbstruck as he contemplated his surroundings. He looked at the lab like he had never seen it before. My heart was slowly sinking, my son had forgotten his entire family, his whole life. I don't think I can ever forgive Douglas, or myself for letting it happen. If I had replaced Eddy or made him less of a person and more of a security system this wouldn't have happened. I connected the wires back to his skin and went fix his chip. I made sure to put a lock on it this time to ensure nothing else can interfere with his chip other than upgrades that I approve. I'm surprised I was able to do it at all with how I'm thinking right now.

When I finished I walked back over to Chase and sat on the ground in front of him.

"Chase?" I said quietly.

I don't want to startle him. Now that he's back I need to keep him safe, and pushing him over the deep end will just makes matters worse.

Chase fixed his sight on me at the sound of his name.

"Do you remember who I am?" I asked him for the second time through this whole epidemic.

HE just looked at me with a weird look.

I guess fixing his chip won't bring his memory back, "I'm Mr. Davenport. You are in my underground laboratory. You are a superhuman with bionic abilities." I stood up and gestured to Adam and Bree, "These two are your siblings, their just like you. Does any of this make sense to you?"

He stayed silent staring at the ground. After a few moments he responded, "Yes of course I know what you're talking about! I've been hearing it my whole life! And could you not use such big words? It hurts my brain."

_Yes he's back! Wait, what?_

**Bree P.O.V.**

At first I was lost in time. I had flashbacks to my childhood with Adam and Chase. My whole life was playing through fast forward. I saw us playing in the lab with Mr. Davenport at 3 years old. Then I saw us learning how to read and write at 5. At 8 training. Then our first mission, the runaway train. Everything that happened every mission we went on I saw and remembered seeing it through my eyes. All the way up until now.

I woke up and could hear Mr. Davenport talking then Chase's voice made its way to my ears. He sounded so much like himself. The same person that stood in the capsule next to mine as we slept. The same person that pranked me alongside Adam. The same person that annoyed me all day everyday just to bug me. The same person that made witty comments over anything and everything. It was Chase.

I sat straight up regardless of the pain it caused, startling the two in conversation. Mr. Davenport rushed over to me, "Oh my god, Bree! Are you feeling okay? You remember who I am right?"

All these question made my mind ache more than it already was. His voice was louder than usual.

"Please speak quieter. My head hurts and you yelling does make it any better."

"But I wasn't yelling." He said back in just the same volume I had heard before.

"Yes you were, and you still are. And why would I not remember who you are?" I responded

He just stared at me which made me feel uncomfortable. I turned to Chase and became over joyed! I put a huge smile on my face and swung my arms around in a circle, twirling my body with them. As I began turning I heard a huge _Clang _behind me. One of the computer had moved from one side of the room to the other and clashed into Chases' capsule.

Mr. Davenport looked at me wide eyed, "Did you just do that?"

"No, I mean I don't see how I could. Only Chase can do that with his molecular kinesis."

"Oh no," Mr. Davenport was back at his computer, "I think I might have switched your chips."  
"Well we know how well that worked out for us last time," I heard Chase in the background.

Last time we switched our chips it was a disaster. At first I had Chase's smarts and his bionic hearing. I can still hear the bell ringing in my ears. Adam had my speed but he had no better use for it than to get a chip. Chase had Adam's strength but his childish behavior from being frustrated caused him to glitch.

"Well aren't you going to fix this?" I asked after waiting for him to say something.

"I can't. At least not yet."

"What? Why?" Chase and I said in unison.

"Because When Chase woke up his entire chip was messed up. He had no memory, his vision was almost gone and his bionics were toast. I coded him a new chip, he would just need to be careful until I figured out how to fully restore it. Then I put a lock on all three chips to make sure nothing happened to them again, only I could make upgrades."

"Oh no I had a memory. I remember everything that happened. I remember Douglas and Marcus. I remember fighting Adam and Bree in the living room. I remember crushing the glass from my capsule and taking files that were yours. And I'm sorry for that."

Mr. Davenport and I just stared in confusion.

"Wait, so you knew you were doing those things?"

"Yes but I couldn't stop them. I had no control of what I did or said. I could only observe. When Douglas took me he was planning something, as usual. I think my chip had block on whatever I thought. Douglas was in control of what I did and said, where I went. When I was kept there I was somewhat in control but at that point I had been unable to remember anything about you guys according to Cody, I remember it now. But if I don't have my chip anymore, then whoever does is in the control of Douglas."

Everyone's eyes drifted to Adam. Adam was now no longer in control of what he was and there was nothing I could do. Douglas was just dropping fire bombs wasn't he? Was this his plan all along? To destroy this family and take us when he's done?

**Douglas P.O.V.**

This was not what I was expecting. I suppose I could work with Adam. Chase and Bree couldn't use bionics other than their own but I knew Chase's chip like the back of my hand. A few revisions in the plan will be made but in the end, I will win.


	10. Chapter 9

**I have begun my BTR Fan Fiction! I haven't posted it yet but I will soon. A little hint, it might be crossed over with Lab Rats! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was out of town and unable to write. But I am back home so here's a new chapter!**

**Davenport P.O.V.**

"Chase and Bree I want you put Adam in his capsule. Then get in your capsules," I said as calmly as I could.

I didn't want to make a scene but this whole predicament is nuts. I don't see why Douglas keeps trying. It doesn't matter, I need to keep my family safe. Chase and Bree had done as I asked and were standing in their capsules with Adam leaning on the side of his.

"Mr. Davenport what are you planning to do?" Chase's muffled voice creped through his capsule door.

"I'm going to beat Douglas at his game." I responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bree began arguing.

I locked their capsule doors and Chase began hitting his. I felt terrible for doing this. I saw the look of disbelief in their eyes. It looked like they felt abandoned. But that was the last thing I would ever do. Actually I would never do that. I just got Chase back, I can't lose Adam next.

Bree's eyes began to water and Chase gave me a glare. I pressed a button and the lights in the capsule went out. Flashes of green, yellow, and red appeared in front of my eyes. When they came out, they wouldn't be the same three kids I knew before.

**Douglas P.O.V.**

My alarm sounded indicating my nap was over. Marcus wasn't in sight, and I couldn't hear him. It's weird not know where he is. I lifted myself off the couch I had occupied for the last hour or so and headed to my lab. Marcus was passed out on the floor. I knew he would wear out eventually. I left him there to check on my three children. The dashboard lit up as my finger touched it. I went through multiple codes and passwords before I was given the option to control my selected choice. It had all three of their faces available which wasn't normal. Usually it would just have Chase, even after their chips were switched. It was still Chases chip. Why would all three of them be available for use?

I click on Bree's picture to see for myself. My screen turned to a visual of what she saw. The only difference was that I couldn't control her, or go back off the camera. I watched through her eyes as she banged against the door of her capsule. Then I saw Chase screaming some very hurtful words to their so called "Daddy". I guess Spike was out. Then Adam was shooting his heat vision everywhere. They weren't them anymore. Everything I tried to get out of this camera failed. I saw stuck watching my kids turn to monsters. Sure I had technically done it to them, but it was only temporary. This doesn't look temporary.

Suddenly the camera changed. I was now looking at all three of them in their capsules. They continued fighting and yelling at Donald. But how did they have each of their own Bionics back? Donald must have fixed it, of course he would. I fixed my eyes back on the screen. They were still fighting when something hit them. It came from above them, a light of some sort. Then all three of them were lying on the floor of their capsules.

Donald wanted me to see this. Why wouldn't he? Donald then appeared in front of the three teenage bodies lying on the floor.

"Douglas I know you're watching this. I need your help. Adam, Bree, and Chase have been affected by what you did."

He pointed at me.

"I need you to come to my house, I'll be waiting in the lab. If you don't come, this might be the end of Adam, Bree, and Chase."

After his last sentence my whole computer shut off. I got myself dressed and grabbed my shoes. Then I was out the door.  
**-**

**Davenport P.O.V.**

The video stream disconnected as it was supposed to. There were three human beings lying on the ground behind me, and I couldn't help but remember they were mine. If this plan works, then they won't ever have to deal with Douglas again. I had to do this to them. If I didn't they wouldn't attack me enough to convince Douglas. They wouldn't be able to.

The Triton App that was installed on their chips had been deactivated until Douglas reactivated it again to control Chase. I had figured out how to disable it once more while they were passed out. When they went into their capsules, I set the Triton App to attack anyone and everything. I inserted fake memories to make their attack more emotional.

It was the only way to capture Douglas. He is the only one who can get rid of it completely. He designed it so complicated that only he could navigate it.

I unlocked their capsule doors, then I heard someone coming through the elevator. It was Leo and Douglas.

"Uhh Big D. Did you invite him here?" Leo said obviously scared out of his mind.

"Yes. Douglas, I was able to knock them out, but I need you to get into their Triton App and code it to where it never comes on again."

He simply nodded and went to work. It seems unreal that my brother is actually helping us for once. When he was done, their Triton App would be completely gone and they would be back to normal. Then we can capture Douglas.

I gave Leo and look and he knew what I was doing. I grabbed the remote that was in my pocket. Douglas kept typing for a few minutes then came up and said, "Done. Their Triton App is gone."

I almost wanted to hug him, but instead I grabbed my remote and pressed the button I had been wanting to press for so long. His face turned to horror. He should have known something was up.

I kept pressing the button to no avail. It wasn't working! His face soon turned to a grin. He was about to jump on me when Adam's capsule exploded.

I jumped in my skin, but before I could do anything Adam came popping out of his smoking capsule with smoke all over him.

"What did he do?!" Leo shouted.

"I have no idea!" I shouted back.

"HA! I got you again! Instead of getting rid of the Triton App, I upgraded their abilities! I had to remove some of Adam and Bree's abilities they already had but Chase had room to spare."

"What did you give them Douglas?" I said more calm than I should have.

"You'll see."

Bree came out of her capsule with her clothes burned and Chase had white, pale skin. I tried to tell Leo to get upstairs but Chase blew air towards him and he hit the wall. Adam shot long lines of fire across the room attempting to hit me. I hide behind the desk, protecting myself. Bree shot a blast of light at the ceiling light which made them come tumbling down on me.

I couldn't help but hear Douglas laugh. He was having too much fun. I jumped of the floor and attacked him. He kept trying to say something to Adam, Bree, and Chase. It sounded like he was saying to get me.

Using my best impression of my brother, I quickly said, "Get Douglas. Do not accept any more commands until you complete the task given."

All three of them stopped attacking me and began getting Douglas. He ran away in fear only to be met with a wall. Chase pushed wind towards him, Bree shot at him, and Adam threw fire balls. After some time it began being too much.

"Guys okay stop! You're going to kill him!" I yelled.

They ignored me and continued to destroy my brother. I only heard a grunt from Douglas before he was brutally killed by his own children. All three of them stood straight, awaiting their next order.

**Cliff hanger! I'll be back soon with a new chapter.**

**If it wasn't clear, the new powers they received were…**

**Adam: Fire power**

**Bree: The ability to control lightning**

**Chase: The ability tocontrol Air**

**Yes all element abilities but I think there really cool.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! I have already posted my BTR fan fiction so make sure you check that out. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had a lot happen in last week or so and needed a break. I'm sad to say that this story will be ending. I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

**Davenport P.O.V.**

I logged onto my cyber desk and deactivated the Triton App as I did before. Adam's red boiling eyes turned back to his natural brown color.

"Why do I smell burning flesh? Oh are we have a barbeque!?" He said not noticing the dead body next to him.

Then Bree's eyes turned to brown as well.

"Ow my head hurts," She complained, "Wait, Mr. Davenport! What did you do?"

Before I could answer her, Chase's eyes changed to green, and I knew they were back.

"Mr. Davenport, what did you do?" He asked just after Bree had asked the same thing.

I motioned my head towards the corpse sitting in the corner of the room. At first they all looked at me in confusion. Then Chase looked at the direction I had motioned to before and looked horrified to see a bloody Douglas. Once they saw Chase's face, Adam and Bree looked to see that same picture he had seen.

"Did… we do that?" Chase asked me, trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm afraid so. I needed to show him that what he did has cons-"

"It doesn't matter," Bree cut me off, "He was a human being. He may have been an evil person, but no one deserves to die like this."

Adam couldn't even talk. They couldn't believe they could do this to a person, even if that person had done so many bad things to them. I felt terrible, but what was done is done.

"Well, I'll call someone from one of my off shore facilities to take care of him. Now, you three get some rest."

"How could you do this to your own brother? You two grew up together! Even if you were enemies, you had no right to take his life." Chase finished off.

With that, all three of my children walked out of the lab and upstairs.

_What have I done? I've betrayed the trust of Adam, Bree, and Chase._

I had to get it back. I followed them upstairs but stopped once I got to the first floor. I looked around the room to see three mopey teenagers slumping on the couch.

**Chase P.O.V.**

I can't believe Mr. Davenport killed his own brother. Well technically we did. I still can't believe we caused someone to lose their life. I knew once Mr. Davenport locked our capsule doors something bad would happen. I began to hear footsteps, I knew it was Mr. Davenport. Adam and Bree were lying next to me staring at the ceiling.

"Adam, Bree, Chase?" Mr. Davenport's voice carried itself through the room making my skin twitch. I wanted to punch him in the face as hard as possible, but I couldn't bring myself to do any more damage to anyone else.

"Look, I know you guys are upset but now that Douglas is gone, we can live life peacefully. If you'll just trust me, I can fix this."

His hand came reaching for my shoulder but I twisted away and jumped of the couch.

"You can't make things better! We killed a man and we weren't even ourselves! You're worse than Douglas ever was!"

"Chase, I'm sorry it has to come to this."

He pulled out a devise and pointed it at Adam. He pressed a button and Adam fell to the ground. Then he pointed to Bree, but she was smart enough to run. He didn't chase her, instead he pointed at me. I was caught off guard and didn't make a move until he pressed the button and I fell like a rag doll.

**Bree P.O.V.**

I watched my two brother collapse to the ground because Mr. Davenport made us kill his brother. We had every right to be mad! I was trying to hide from Mr. Davenport because I knew he was looking for me. I turned at every corner hoping to lose him. Every hallway was like a maze when you didn't know the place. Soon I came to a dead end, I turned around in a circle to see I was stuck at the end of the hallway in a circular glass room. Mr. Davenport's face appeared as he entered the doorway.

"I'm so sorry Bree," was all he was able to say before he pointed the devise at me.

"Wait!" I shouted. He dropped his hand.

"What are you doing? Not only did you turn psycho and make us kill Douglas but your turning on us?"

He didn't respond, just pressed his button and I met my face with the floor.

_Later_

"_Are they going to be okay?"_

"_I think so. They aren't going to remember anything that happened after they met him. So don't bring it up. The last thing they remember is when I won the stock car race."_

My head was killing me. I couldn't move or open my eyes, only listen to my surroundings. I was listening to Mr. Davenport and Leo's conversation until they realized I was awake from the monitors. It was going really fast. Was I having a panic attack? I might be, who's "he"?

"Bree's awake. She can hear us." Mr. Davenport said.

"How do you know?" Leo responded

"Because, look at her monitor. It is going way too fast for a normal heart rate."

Suddenly I felt something enter my skin and I instantly calmed down. The beeping I heard settled down and I began getting feeling. First I opened my eyes, then I tried to sit up but my hands were belted down along with my feet. I was in the lab with Adam and Chase next to me in the position I was in. Mr. Davenport rushed over to me and shined a light in my eyes.

"Bree, how are you feeling? What do you remember?" He asked.

"I feel terrible. And the last thing I remember was the last thing we did. When you beat the rich guy in your stock car and won his house."

A smile made its way on his face. He and Leo were in a great mood. The family was just great.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

After Adam, Bree, and Chase went down, I reset their chips to the day before they met Douglas. They never knew him, or found out he was their father. Life could go on. After Bree woke up, Adam came up next. Then Chase. Everyone was back to normal. Everything that happened, Chase leaving, the triton app crisis, everything never happened to them. We could live as we did before. It's everything I could hope for. I came up with an excuse and told them their chips needed a special update and they believed it. Later, Tasha made dinner and we ate together. Then we had a family movie night. Everyone laughing and being together is everything I had been wanting since the day Chase left. There is nothing left to distract us. Wait… The guy who took Chase… hmmm.

**How do you like that? I left an option for a second part! I'm not positive when it will come out but I will try to get it out soon. Let me know how you like the ending and what you want to see in the second part. More Chase? Adam? Bree? Maybe they should remember after some time. Whatever you want to see, I want to hear!**


	12. AN 2

This will be the last update for this story. I am not writing the second part of the story under the name "Memory". If you still want to follow this story and see where it ends, check out that story! P.S. There is more Chase! 


End file.
